


The Winnings

by Blubunn



Series: Road to the Endverse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode: s05e04 The End, Forced Feminization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Slavery, Stolen Grace, Unhappy Ending, deanmon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: A very brief look into the far away future of Castiel after the events inThe Kitty.Chapter ImageMaster Artpost





	The Winnings

“Castiel…” a voice whimpered from somewhere beyond his consciousness. “Castiel…please…wake up…you have to get up…get up and fight…” There were multiple voices. They all were begging him to do the same thing. They all wanted him to fight.

Castiel sat motionless in the middle of a bed comprised of black flowers. He had been surrounded by roses, lilies, geraniums, and an array of other flowers tinted black and deep purple. Everyday, demons would come into the new Garden to freshen his bed. They would pick out broken, bent, and dirtied flowers so they could replace them with new ones.

Other demons came to retrieve Castiel for cleaning, grooming his wings and washing smears of semen and blood from his recently healed skin. He was kept looking pure and fresh for when the King returned to call on him. He fought at first. Castiel fought with everything he had, but after several centuries, the fight in him faded. Now he was the perfect doll, waiting for his King. Once he was ready, Castiel was returned to his bed among the flowers, and a jeweled Enochian collar would be locked around his neck. Only then was he left alone again. Alone with the voices.

The voices came from the angels strapped all around him. His brothers and sisters, some Graceless, some still Graced. Those without Grace had been used to power him up in the earlier days while those with Grace revitalized Castiel’s true Grace. All were kept alive.

The angels were summoned back, group by group, subdued and imprisoned within Dean’s new Garden to bear witness to Castiel’s destruction. When the King would arrive, they spat and sneered at him. When the King put his hands on Castiel, they cried and begged him to stop. When Castiel was left alone, they mourned and called out for him to fight. Dean was robbed of his brother, but to the demon King, their worst offense was robbing him of his revenge that evening he took Castiel in the woods. He took his revenge now. Every night that he could, he took his revenge beneath the eyes of Castiel’s family.

“They’ve been at you again, Cas…” Dean whispered to his Queen, brushing away the tears that streamed down Castiel’s face, unbidden by him.

“Sometimes they’re too loud…” Castiel murmured, the shine returning to his eyes. He was denied full leave of his senses when Dean came to call. When he first exhibited signs of catatonia, Dean tortured angel after angel until Castiel returned. He did this anytime Castiel became unresponsive. Castiel hoped he would kill them, but Dean never did. In Dean’s Heaven, no one was allowed to leave him.

“Should I cut out their voice boxes?” Dean purred in his ear. Castiel gave him a dark look at that, which made Dean laugh. “I guess that’s a no.” He chuckled as he leaned back into the bed, pulling a flower from beside them and lacing it through Castiel’s wing. His fingers lingered on the silken feathers as he admired the dark blossom in his bright, pure wings. His touch sent a shiver through Castiel. Dean watched Castiel’s face and immediately knew the reaction was one of disgust. He smiled, pulling his hand from Castiel’s wing and resting it behind his head. “Kiss me, Cas.”

Castiel obeyed, turning to Dean and lowering his face to rest his lips against his. After a moment, Dean bit his lip. Castiel winced, pulling away and meeting Dean’s warning gaze as they flashed black. He licked the blood from his lip before he leaned forward again, pressing their lips together with more purpose. He brushed his tongue over Dean’s lips, sliding it into his mouth when they parted for him. Dean kissed him lazily, which signaled Castiel that he expected his Queen to work for his unwanted affection tonight.


End file.
